


gaymers.

by torabasu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, they're playing games!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torabasu/pseuds/torabasu
Summary: neither of them expected this, but it isn’t as if it was a bad thing.





	gaymers.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caticoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/gifts).



it all started with sora inviting mitsuru over to play games. it started off with mario kart, then escalated to smash brothers. currently, they’re doing an eight-smash, the two non-ai players being themselves. sora is kirby and mitsuru is ike. before sora confirms his character selection, he turns to look at his boyfriend, a smile gracing his face as usual.

 

“hey, mitsu-chan ? let’s make this a competition ! whoever gets the most kills wins ! sound fun , na ? ” mitsuru only smiles and replies with , “ mhm ! if i win though , we have to get up su~per early and go for a run ! “ the thought of getting up early isn’t too pleasing , but it’s not like he’d mind even if it wasn’t his lovely boyfriend who offered such a thing. “ that’s fine with sora ! ”

 

and so the match begins, and quickly concludes within three minutes. mitsuru has won , it seems. sora merely smiles and throws himself on to his boyfriend. “ hoho , mitsu-chan beat sora ! good job ! ” mitsuru can only smile as a blush engulfs his face. and then , without another word sora begins to plant kisses all over his face.

 

the room begins to fill with giggles. the kisses are light and fleeting , like autumn leaves. at least , they were until sora had finally planted his lips upon the other. this kiss seems like to go on forever for both of them , and it’s not like they mine it. the sensation of their tongues against the other’s only makes it better.

 

neither of them expected this, but it isn’t as if it was a bad thing. just something they don’t do often is all. eventually , though , they have to pull away. when they do , mitsuru only smiles and says , “ after running , let’s come back and play more games , okay ? ”

 

sora merely nods.


End file.
